Willy Wonka
Welcome to the Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory: The Fantasy Crossover Edition Wiki Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory: The Fantasy Crossover Edition Wiki is a crossover wiki pad of the 1971 movie based on the book. Starring Rudy Tabootie as Charlie Bucket. Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka and many others. Notes * Rudy Tabootie and certain other characters will be portayed as the kids and adults while Willy Wonka and certain other characters will remain in their original roles. * Lisa, when playing Veruca speaks with an English accent. Quote 1 * (Wiki begins with Timmy and Bubbles, Edd and Jackie, & Lisa and Colin arriving in a movie theater with huge boxes of popcorn and candy on a triple date a) * Timmy: Lucky us! (in unison, as he continued speaking, they all took their seats) Because we're celebrities, NASCAR drivers and VIPs, we get this whole movie theater to ourselves! * Bubbles: Ooh! Ooh! A preview! * (On the silver screen, it shows a preview fro "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition) * Timmy: I'm pumped for this! * Bubbles: I LOVE movies! I'm so excited to see ME, MEEE, on the big screen! * Lisa: Least you got a good part. I had to play a spoiled brat, which isn't really my cup of joe. * Colin: I think you really suited the part, Lass. It doesn't even make me think any different of ya. It's who you really are that matters not some fictitious character. * Lisa: Awww, thanks, Colin. * Bubbles: I just don't get why Princess Morebucks didn't want the role of Veruca at the auditions. * Lisa: Aw, you know, Princess. She believes she's no Veruca Salt and has better standards than her, when it's the complete opposite! (laughs) * Edd: Humorous indeed. And to think Mitch Mitchelson would have played the role of Mike Teavee, but had a fit when the directors instructed him to re-do his audition lines twice! * Lisa: And thanks to him, Bart got the role instead. Our parents even got in the movie too. * Bubbles: Buttercup had been chewing gum so much before she heard of the auditions, she went with some really big confidence in her and she was more than good enough to play Violet Beauregarde! How about that?! * Timmy: I just can't believe Rudy beat me in the auditions as the role of Charlie. He really DOES nail Charlie. * Edd: Not only that, but to think Ed could act silly and still remain in the role of Augustus Gloop. If acting silly is what being a serious actor is some cases, anyone could have a chance at the big shot. Not to forget that Ed had beaten Carl Wheezer for the roke of the glutenous child in the auditions after the fact Carl couldn't fit in the pipes for the making of the film. Jackie and I think you were ALL great in your performances. * Jackie: It's true. Bubbles you ARE a true mother on-screen and off-screen. * Bubbles: Thanks, Jackie. Being a mother to Tommy and Tammy isn't always easy not to mention juggling motherhood and NASCAR driving. * Timmy: But thanks to Jack Fassler for seeing the qualifications in us and accepting us into NASCAR's Team Fastex.(referring to the Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales with Friends episode, "Pedal to the Ed-al"), we wouldn't be the well-known stars of today! * Announcer (in the preview): NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition, beginning at DAYTONA International Speedway on February 19th, 2000! Get your tickets today to see the very first NASCAR Team Championship! * (We then open to the main movie, where the beginning intro is shown and the beginning credits) * (clock strikes hour) * *kids leave the school and runs to Bill's Candy Shop* * Bill: Alright, alright, what's it gonna be? A triple Cream Cup for Johnny 2X4. A Squelchy Snorter for Carl Wheezer. A sizzler for Cindy Vortex. And listen, Wonka's got a new one today. * Kids: What is it? * Bill: This is called a Scrmdiddlyumptious Bar. * Spongebob: Hoppin' clams! Oh, how does that Willy Wonka do it?! * Bill: My dear Sponge, do you ask how a fish how it swims? * Spongebob: Nope. * Bill: Or a bird how it flies? * Spongebob: Naw. * Bill: Then no siree you don't. They do it because they were BORN to do it. Like Willy Wonka was born to be a candy man, and you look like you were born to be a Wonkarer. (sings "The Candy Man Can") Quote 2 * Rudy: Hi, Mr. Jopeck. * Mr. Jopeck: Ah, come along, Rudy. You're late. * Rudy: Mr. Jopeck, isn't it Pay day? * Mr. Jopeck: You're right. (hands Rudy a silver piece) There you are. * Rudy: Ah, thanks. * Mr. Jopeck: Say hello to your Grandpa Joe. * Rudy: You can bet on that! Quote 3 * Quote 4 * German News Reporter: Proud ve are! For the attention of the entire world focuses right here today in Dusselheim! A community suddenly thrusts into prominence by the unexpected discovery of ze first...Vonka golden ticket. Its lucky finder is the son of our most prominent parve butcher. The boy's name...Ed Gloop! Ed Gloop! (scene shows Ed eating happily) The pride of Dusselheim! The fame of vestern Germany! And example for the whole vorld! * German News Reporter #2: Ed, how does it make you feel to be ze first golden ticket finder? * Ed:...I forget? * Reporter #2: Any other feelings? * Ed: Boy, that golden ticket could cost the wonky-man mountains of fudge! Big problem. *laughs goofy* * Reporter #1: Mr. Gloop, would you mind saying- * (Mr. Gloop bites off the mic top) * Reporter #2: Mrs. Gloop, would you care to say a few words to ze television audience? * Mrs. Gloop: I just knew young Ed would find ze golden ticket. Eating is his hobby you know... * (As Mrs. Gloop was speaking, a mysterious man, while pouring gravy onto Ed's plate, whispered something inaudible to him) Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Lisa (voice only): I can't believe someone found a golden ticket before ME! It should have been ME! * Mr. Salt (voice only): I know, angel. We're doing the best we can...! I've got every girl in the bleeding staff working for ya! * Lisa: Then where's my ticket?! Why don't I have my ticket?! * Mr. Salt: Lisa, sweetheart, I'm not a magician! Give me time! * Lisa: I want my ticket! I want it this instant! Why don't those slowpokes pick up the pace?!! * Mr. Salt: For five days now, the entire flippin' factory's been on the job! They haven't shelled a peanut in there since Monday! They've been shellilng flamin' chocolate bars from dawn till dusk! * Lisa: So give 'em night shifts! * Mr. Salt (opens door to announce to his staff): Come along! Come along, you girls! Put a jack in it! Or you'll be out in your ears! Every one of ya! And listen to this! The 1st girl that finds a Golden Ticket gets a Â£1 bonus in her pay packet! What do you think of that?! * worker cheers and gets back to work faster * Lisa: They're not even trying. They don't want me to have it. They're jealous of me! * Mr. Salt: Sweetheart, I can't push them no harder. 19,000 bars an hour they're shelling. 760,000 they've done so far! * Lisa: You promised, Dad! You promised I'd have it the day I asked! * Mrs. Salt: You're going to be very unpopular around her, Henry, if you don't deliver soon. * Mr. Salt: It breaks my heart, Henrietta. I hate to see her unhappy. * Lisa: I'll never to speak to you again! And I won't go to school either until I have what I want. You sir...are a baboon! Baboon! Baboon! Baboon! Baboon! * Mr. Salt: Lisa, sweetheart, angel. Now, there are four tickets left in the world, and the whole ruddy world's hunting for them!! What can I do?! * Factory Girl (voice only): I've got it! (scene cuts to her in the factory) I've got it, Mr. Salt! Here it is! * (Lisa and Mr. Salt run to the window) * Lisa: Well it's about time! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! * (The same man from Dusselheim brings the factory girl to Lisa while all the staff was clapping and cheering) * Lisa: Gimme the ticket! Woo-hoo! I mean...splendid! The golden ticket! Yes! * (The man whispers something inaudible to Lisa) Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Townsville Male News Reporter: And it's happened right here in the City of Townsville. Where it's anything but an average day. Because one of our local Powerpuff girls, Buttercup has just found the Mr. Wonka's 3rd golden ticket. (in unison, the scene shows Buttercup chewing gum with confidence) And here to represent her... * Professor Utonium: Am I on TV? Oh, hiya, everyone! I'm Professor Utonium. And you know, I created my own Buttercup mixing sugar, spice and- * Buttercup: Can it, Professor! They're here for ME! * Reporter: Now, Buttercup, would you care to say a few words to the viewing world? * Buttercup: Yeah! Read it and weep, suckas! Golden ticket #3! And it's all mine! All mine! * Reporter: What's your story behind the discovery, Buttercup? * Buttercup: Well, I'm usually a gum-chewer, but when I heard the deets about these golden tickets, I put my gum aside and chomped on chocolate bars instead. But as you can see, I'm right back on gum, better than ever! I could chew gum all day! Except I have to keep it in a plastic bag around meals. * Ms. Keane (voice only): Buttercup-! * Buttercup: Ah, whatta ya complainin' about? And this baby here I've been chewing for 3 months straight! World record right here! I even beat my rival, Princess Morebucks. And, boy, did she lose it! (sticks here tongue out curled in reference the the PPG episode, "Nuthin' Special) * Utonium (pulling the mic away from Buttercup): If I could speak for a minute, I'd like to say a great scientist like myself... * (as Professor Utonium continued speaking the same man, the same man from Dusselheim and England whispered something inaudible to Buttercup) Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * (TV shows Krusty the Clown laughing) * Kent Brockman: This just in! Only one golden ticket has yet to be found. That's because right here in Springfield, miles of citizens are gathering around this very living room! And this lucky winner of the fourth golden ticket has been found by none other than our local resident...Bart Simpson! Excuse me, son, would you mind turning the tv off for a minute? * Bart: No way! Are you nuts?! * Marge: Oh, he won't answer until that clown retires. * Kent: Bart, don't you wanna tell the whole world how you- * Bart: Would you shut up?! I'm in the middle of something! You know, I based my whole life on Krusty's teachings. * Marge: I serve him Krusty's brand TV dinners here in the living room. He's never come to the table once! * Arnie Pye: Is it true you enjoy watching TV, young Bart?! * Bart: As sure as school sucks! * Helen Lovejoy: Everyone wants to know about the golden ticket, Bart. How does it- * Bart: Shh! Quiet, dummy! They're about to show Itchy and Scratchy! * Arnie: You like the cartoons, Bart? * Bart: Live-action ain't the only entertaining format. * (scene goes to Itchy being chased by Scratchy until Itchy screeched to a halt and shot a gun at Scratchy who exploded in a cloud of dust which shortly cleared showing bones and the skull of Scratchy falling to the floor; Itchy laughs) * Bart: (laughs) Oh, man! * Arnie: Bart, care to explain- * Bart: (pulls out a toy gun and pulls the trigger making a sound) *groan* Can't wait to get a real one. * Marge: You will not be getting a real gun. (in her mind) Especially not after the last time a gun was brought into this house. to the Simpsons episode, The Cartridge Family * Homer: Yeah, if you want one, you'll have to pay for it out of your own allowance! * Bart: All right! * Marge: Homer-! * (Then the same man again began whispering something inaudible to Bart) Quote 12 * Bill: Why not try a a regular WONKA bar this time? * Rudy: Sounds good. *leaves the candy shop* (scene fades into the people chattering over the Golden Ticket fraud in the newspaper* * Rudy: *walks away from the scene and takes out his WONKA bar) One ticket...still around somewhere. Not here that's for sure. (as he was opening the WONKA bar) ...Huh? *reaches the Golden Ticket, and opens more of the WONKA Bar in excitement, then hoists it in the air, until a women grabs his hand* Hey--! * Woman: You've got it! You found the last Golden Ticket! This kid has found the last Golden Ticket! * Man: #2: It really is Golden! * Man: #1: C'mon, Rudy! Hold it while you can! Run for it, Rudy! Run straight home and don't stop till you get there! *Rudy runs for his life with the Golden Ticket, but then stops when Sam Melvick stops right in front of him, blocking him* * Rudy: *gasps in horror* * Sam: Congrats, kid. You just found the fifth golden ticket. Oh, you're probably wondering who I am? Name's Sam Melvick. Of Sam's candy bar. Owner of Sam's candy inc. Now listen hard and listen good, 'cuz I'm gonna make you rich, ya hear? Mr. Wonka's working as we speak on a new invention...the Everlasting Gobstopper! If his latest invention succeeds, I'll go outta business! So, all I ask you is find an everlasting gobstopper and bring it to me so I can find out the deal with the formula. You'll get a whole lotta this...(shows Rudy money that he flipped like a book in his hands) Your family will afford a new house, better food and comfortable beds and furniture for as long as they'll live. And don't forget the name...Everlasting Gobstopper, yeah! (exits scene) * Rudy: *runs again, and gets home in an exciting rate* (excitedly) Everyone! Everyone! Look! The fifth golden ticket! It's mine! * Grandpa Joe: You're pulling our legs, Rudy. There aren't anymore Golden Tickets. * Rudy: No, Grandpa! The other one was a phony! The papers said it! I found money in the street, I bought a WONKA Bar, and the ticket was in there! * Bubbles: *gasps* Really, little Rudy?! * Rudy: See for yourself, Grandpa! * Granny Neutron: Read it, Joe for dear life. * Grandpa Joe (reading): "Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka. Present this ticket an the factory gates at 10:00 in the morning of the 1st day of October, and DO NOT BE LATE. You may bring one member of your own family but NO ONE ELSE. In your wildest dreams you could not imagine the marvelous surprises that await you"! Rudy you've done it! * Bubbles: Yay! I'm so proud of you! You ARE the luckiest boy in the entire world! * Rudy: Hey Grandpa, it says it can take somebody with me. I wish you can tag along with me. Quote 13 * Bart: Mom! Hey, look! We're on TV! Hello, Springfield! Hey, Milhouse! Hi, Maggie! Hey, Smellson! (referring to Nelson Muntz) How do ya like me now?! * Mase Wolvermein: Are we live and ready? * Voice: Yeah, you're on. * Mase: Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is it! A big day is about to go down in history! That's right. The day Willy Wonka is said to come out and bring great wonders to the five lucky golden ticket winners! All over the world, people are gathering to see that mysterious man himself, Mr. Willy Wonka. The hour to strike is among us. * Professor Utonium: Hiya, folks. I'm Professor Utonium. If you want to know the story of the scientist I came to be- * Buttercup: No one cares! And quit stealin' my spotlight! (to the camera crew) Yeah! Who do ya love? Hey, Princess, how about this for a stretch? (stretches her gum) * Lisa: I want to go in before anyone does first! * Mr. Salt: Anything you say, sweetheart. * Ed: (eating buttered toast) * Mrs. Gloop: Save some room for later, Ed, sweet pea. * Ed: Awww, not fair. * Rudy: It's hard to believe, Grandpa, but we did it! We're here! We're going in soon! * Grandpa Joe: We're gonna see the greatest of them all, Mr. Willy Wonka! * (Town clock dings) * *crowds wait patiently until Willy Wonka comes in and makes an usual but stunning appearance at the gates* *Mr. Wonka: Thank you. Thank you. Welcome, my friends. Welcome to my chocolate factory. Would you come forward please? * (The lucky winners walk down the isle through the crowds) *Mr. Wonka: Welcome. It's so nice to have you here. I am so glad you could come. This is going to be such an exciting day. I hope you'll enjoy it... I think you will. And now, will you please show me your Golden Tickets? * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Rudy: Hey, the room's gettin' littler. * Marge: No, Rudy, he's getting LARGER. * Mr. Salt: He's at it again. * Bart: C'mon, Wonka! Quit hidin' the chocolate, man! * Professor Utonium: I really doubt there's any chocolate at this point. * Mr. Salt: I doubt it if any of us will get out of here alive! * Mr. Wonka: Oh, you should never, never doubt what no one is sure about. * Mrs. Gloop: You're not squeezing me through that tiny door. * Mr. Salt: Yeah, you're a bleeding nut, Wonka! No one can get through there! Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Trivia = Category:Browse